1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agitating vanes of an agitating device for agitating and mixing liquid or gas contained in a container in food processing industries and chemical industries or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vanes are provided as flat plates laterally disposed in a predetermined angular spacing at an outer circumference of a rotary shaft or single-plated belt-like vanes radially projected at a hub of the rotary shaft and slanted in a rotational direction of the rotary shaft.
This known agitating vane had problems in that eddy currents or flows are generated at the rear portions of the circumferences of the flat plates during rotation of the rotary shaft and a shearing force may act against the liquid to damage microorganisms in the liquid due to breakage of air bubbles caused by the eddy flows. In addition, the agitating vane had problems in that eddy flows are generated at the upper surfaces of the rear ends of the single-plated vanes in a rotational direction during rotation of the agitating vanes as a result of which the liquid is peeled off along with the eddy flows, a circulating speed of the liquid is decreased due to such peeling-off and the agitating efficiency is decreased.